


Prelude

by pkiller69



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkiller69/pseuds/pkiller69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(FrostHawk, dub-con, hints of Clintasha, MindControl!Hawk) Loki could thorn him apart and the blue light in his eyes would transform that in a good memory. Isn't it the same with that smile, two years ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> While reading this small piece, listen to Prelude-La fille aux cheveux de lin by Claude Debussy. I was listening to this when I made it and I think this songs gives the perfect feels. :)

While all his feels are blank and the pictures of old memories and laughs pass through his eyes , he tries to concentrate in the dark hair rubbing his shoulder.

Loki smiles at him, eyes fulfilled by arrogance and desire and Clint suddenly remember a completely different smile Natasha gave to him in the summer, two years ago.

The sun reflected in her skin and her hair burned in a millions tons of red. Under the sunlight and the distant sound of laughing, she looked almost innocent.

He used to love that smile?

He can’t remember if he loved anything but his master. Everything else is faded and impersonal under his unnatural blue eyes but the livid touch in his skin and the silky voice calling him in the darkened basement.

“Are you crying, Agent Barton?”

Clint feel the wet line running discretely as his master thrust in his body and a shiver of pain and pleasure find place over his memories. Loki doesn't really care if he is enjoying it because he knows Clint doesn’t have any other option but crave his nails on his back and love his master.

And that’s what’s he does. Loki could thorn him apart and the blue light in his eyes would transform that in a good memory.

Isn’t it the same with that smile, two years ago?

Clint closes his eyes, making disappear the bricks of the ceiling and the smiling agent under the sun.

“You saved my life but I can’t love you.”

“You like it, don’t you, agent Barton? Deep inside you.”

“You’re the best agent I know and the only friend I trust. Let’s keep things this way.”

Blind love can transform pain in beauty. But under the blue light that don’t have any importance.

His heart was warm and petty memories are gone when he buries his face on the dark hair and moan loudly, feeling Loki bruise his thighs.

His master’s love can’t hurt him.


End file.
